


Jace's Secret Admirer

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Andrew Underhill, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom Jace Wayland, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jace Wayland, Pining, Secret Admirer, Slash, Top Andrew Underhill, Underhill Pines, courting, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: After the possession, Jace starts finding random gifts and cute letters. He's not really sure what they mean or from whom they are. After all, there are enough alphas and betas turning their heads for the unmated omega heir to the Herondale family.





	Jace's Secret Admirer

 Shadowhunters || Underondale || Jace's Secret Admirer || Underondale || Shadowhunters

 

 

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – Jace's Secret Admirer

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer : All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed. 

Warnings : m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, wing fic, courting, fluff, pining, explicit sexual content, anal, knotting

Main Pairing: Underhill/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters : Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Andrew Underhill, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Lindsay, Raj, Lydia Branwell

Summary: After the possession, Jace starts finding random gifts and cute letters. He's not really sure what they mean or from whom they are. After all, there are enough alphas and betas turning their heads for the unmated omega heir to the Herondale family.

 

**Jace's Secret Admirer**

_ The Alphas of Jace Herondale _

 

Jace hummed contently as he picked a piece of chocolate out of the box and popped it into his mouth. Vanilla filling. He smiled pleased as it slowly melted on his tongue.

“It's rare to see you snacking”, observed Alec curiously. “You really bought yourself candy?”

“Mh?”, grunted Jace very confused. “So... they weren't from you?”

“Why would I get you chocolates?”, asked Alec.

“You said I did good last mission. I figured it was like... for not being reckless”, shrugged Jace.

“I'm not... I'm not going to _dog-train_ my parabatai into not risking his life during missions!”, exclaimed Alec irritated before pausing. “...Would it be working...?”

Glaring, Jace threw a piece of chocolate at his parabatai. But... if they're not from you...”

“Wait, so you just... found a box of chocolates?”, asked Alec with a frown. “And _ate_ it?”

“It was in my room and it's my favorites, so I assumed they were from you”, defended Jace. “But... if they're not from you, then who are they from...?”

Alec shrugged, but the frown on his face deepened at that. Jace was an unmated omega and someone was leaving him food. Alec's protective alpha-instincts kicked in at that. Someone was courting his parabatai – and he had no idea who it was.

 

/break\

 

“You look dour today, Alec”, noted Lydia as she sipped on her cocktail.

“I think someone is courting Jace”, grunted Alec with a glare.

He slipped lower in his chair and looked at his two friends. Lydia Branwell and Andrew Underhill. It was still odd for Alec to have _friends_. Isabelle and Jace had always been the ones who could make friends easily, while Alec was rather content just having Isabelle and Jace. Now that he was the head of the Institute however, he had actually made friends.

“He's an unmated omega”, offered Andrew after a long moment.

“And not just any omega”, agreed Lydia, nodding into Andrew's direction. “Jace is the Herondale heir – that name has always meant a lot. He's the Inquisitor's grandson. And not just that; even before that, he had been quite the catch – one of the strongest Shadowhunters there are. Strong, determined, fierce, good-looking. Now there are even more perks to it. He's also favored by the Angel, carrying special angelic blood that gives him special, blessed powers. What we're saying is: He's a catch, it's a miracle it took so long for alphas to take interest in him.”

“It hasn't”, grunted Alec with a frown, arms crossed over his chest. “They've been trying since he was sixteen and presented. But I guess Jace's self-worth wasn't... He slept around a lot, never picked a mate. Valentine's training, devaluing love and the matebond. After a while, alpha-interest decreased – you know this stuck-up society. An omega who sleeps around is not worthy of being taken as a mate. Then the whole Valentine being his father...”

Andrew grunted at that and shook his head before sipping his beer slowly. “What does it matter how many people an omega has slept with...?”

“No idea”, growled Alec with a glare.

“So, isn't it then a good thing someone apparently has the brains to know it doesn't matter and is now making a conscious effort to make Jace an honorable omega?”, asked Lydia, eyebrows raised.

“I don't know. I mean, what if their only motivations are the superficial ones you listed? That Jace is pretty and brings with him a respectable name? Jace deserves better than that.”

“Your protectiveness over your parabatai stands unparalleled”, commented Lydia.

She hit Alec's bottle with her glass, an amused smile on her lips as Alec continued grumbling.

 

/break\

 

Andrew heaved a sigh as he collapsed backward onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Everything Lydia had said was true. Jace Herondale was a catch, _the_ most sought-after unmated omega in Idris right now. With the victory of the war beneath their wings, word spread quickly. The additional angel-blood and powers, long-lost Herondale heir, victor over Valentine Morgenstern, one of those who had recovered the Mortal Cup _and_ the Soul Sword.

It was a bit ironic though. When Andrew had first come to New York, the whispers around Jace had been quite different. The nameless orphan, last of his family, no value to his name. Sleeping around all the time, not worthy settling down with. Reckless and impulsive to the point where it would be just too much of a hassle to try and reign him in. Not worth the trouble.

When Andrew moved to the New York Institute, as part of the reinforcements during the war after the losses they had suffered at the hands of the Circle, he had tried not to let it influence him.

Jace was impressive. Sure, he was cocky and arrogant – but deservedly so. He worked and trained incredibly hard, he never backed down from a mission, he was always in the center of the fight, putting his everything into it – and risking his life for others. And the alphas claiming that Jace was too prideful in his looks, seriously Jace was gorgeous. Why should omegas need an alpha's validation of their physical appearance?

Suffice to say that Andrew had quickly developed a crush on the gorgeous, cunning omega.

And then the big reveal of Jace's heritage came and with it, the whispers around Jace changed. Alphas perked up in interest, thinking Jace brought with him a good family name, glory, fame – and of course still his good looks. Alec had no idea just how many alphas were vying for Jace. Or wanted to, at least. But Alec himself actually proved to be the hardest hurdle.

Everybody knew Alexander Lightwood was fiercely protective of his parabatai and especially since Alec had become the head of the New York Institute, alphas were more weary of challenging him.

Andrew Underhill included. Alec had become one of Andrew's best friends since moving here. They had bonded after running into each other at the bar once and they regularly met up afterward. Now Andrew's... maybe-more-than-a-crush on Jace was a little conflicting with that friendship.

Not that Andrew saw himself as having even a shot with Jace, really.

Because all the things Lydia had listed about Jace were true. He was a catch, Idris' most popular bachelor as of right now. And who was Andrew, really? Just a regular soldier, from a regular family. Nothing outstanding like being a Herondale, not an outstanding fighter, not even working a special position that brought fame or respect with it. He had nothing to offer to an omega like Jace.

Which was why he wasn't  _openly_ courting Jace. He knew he stood no chance. But he still wanted to... to do nice things for Jace, because the omega deserved it. He deserved to be cherished and spoiled. He'd never spoil himself, Andrew knew that. With him, everything was basics, unless someone else provided for him – then he relished in the special. Case in point, his room. Andrew had seen Jace's old room, nothing personal in it despite Jace having lived in it for thirteen years. His new room however, the one his parabatai had picked for him and where Alec had pushed for most decoration – knowing what Jace liked. But aside from his parabatai, no one was trying to make Jace feel cherished. And personally, Andrew thought that was simply not right.

While Andrew saw no chance of himself ever being the alpha who got to cherish Jace as his mate, he could at least make Jace smile and feel appreciate with small gestures now, anonymously.

Chocolates, for example. Andrew had seen Jace sneak chocolates from Alec when a box had sat on the alpha's desk, present from his own mate. Jace had stolen a piece with vanilla filling and made a quite inappropriate sound at it, proclaiming them to be his favorite. Alec had glared and swatted at Jace playfully with his wing, claiming that those were  _his_ and that Jace could buy himself chocolate instead of eating what Alec had gotten from his mate.

So when Andrew had been out with Lindsay and they had walked past a chocolaterie, Andrew had gone in on impulse (Lindsay had gladly followed and bought what might have constituted half the store for herself). Then, Andrew had left the box of chocolates in Jace's room for him.

He was glad that Jace had liked them, apparently. Not so glad that Alec now had an 'anonymous alpha' on his radar. That brooding look on Alec's face... Andrew really didn't want to see the disappointment on his friend's face if he were to find out that it had been Andrew...

Shaking his woozy head, Andrew sat back up and stretched out his wings. They were strong falcon wings, mighty and a sign of a capable flier. He  _was_ proud of them. Of course, all wings Andrew had ever seen paled compared to Jace's. White barn-owl wings, dusted with gold. Truly, out of all the Nephilim, Jace was the one to look the most like an actual angel and the first time Andrew had seen them in person, they had absolutely taken his breath away.

Running his fingers through his hair, Andrew left his room and headed toward the communal kitchen. He had drunk too much tonight, he needed some solid food in his stomach. Though he did enjoy his nights out with Alec and Lydia. Generally, he enjoyed being at the New York Institute. He had always been a bit more of a loner, but somehow he felt at home here. He had quickly befriended Lindsay, then Raj, followed by Alec and Lydia.

“Can't sleep either, huh?”

Andrew startled a little and looked up to see Jace... sitting on the kitchen-counter with his legs crossed, holding a bowl of cereal. Exactly who he meant to run into in the middle of the night while looking like an absolute, still-drunk mess. He was only wearing his sweat-pants and a ratty shirt. Well, not that Jace looked very presentable. Jace was wearing sweat-pants too and that gray zipped hoodie that he seemed to favor. But Jace looked very...  _soft_ . His golden-white wings were lowered, his hair softly falling into his face. His heterochromic eyes were sparkling, hypnotic.

“I...”, started Andrew slowly. “I'm... too wired to sleep yet. Was out late with Alec and Lydia.”

“Right. I get that”, grinned Jace amused. “Well, if you don't mind the company, sit?”

Nodding awkwardly, Andrew went to the fridge. Much to his delight, he saw one of Raj's sandwiches. Taking the box, he took the sandwich out, grabbed a pen and wrote IOU onto the post-it on the box that clearly said  _Do not touch. RAJ'S!!!_ , with a smaller fine-print of  _especially you, Underhill_ . Perhaps Andrew had developed a habit of stealing Raj's sandwiches, but that was because he made particularly great sandwiches with the left-overs of the day before. Tonight's sandwich was meatballs from the spaghetti they had had.

“You know, that's how you can actually tell that you and Raj are friends. Others would already have a broken arm for repeatedly stealing his sandwiches”, grunted Jace amused. “I remember that one time he actually did give Duncan a black eye for stealing it.”

Jace faltered a little at the mention of Duncan. Him being blackmailed by Jonathan and then consequently being killed by him... Shaking his head, Jace returned to his cereals.

“How... How are you?”, asked Andrew after a long pause.

“Don't know. It's weird”, shrugged Jace with a thoughtful frown. “Like, you and Alec are suddenly inseparable. I know you seemed to be getting along while I was busy being possessed, but I'm gone for three months for treatment and suddenly Alec is actually being social and having friends with whom he goes out for drinks casually. Lydia is... a good co-head. I guess. The whole staying at the office, coordinating stuff, doing paperwork – it's not mine. I'm glad I'm not it and that Alec still found someone he can trust, but... still... I...”

“You feel out of place?”, offered Andrew with his eyebrows raised.

Jace paused at that, looking surprised before he nodded slowly. “I... I guess, yeah. It's hard. Frustrating. I don't do well with frustrating.”

“I'm sure you'll be fine”, stated Andrew with a surprising amount of conviction. “You're the strongest person I ever met, Jace. You overcame—so much. And you're still standing.”

Jace stared at him with large eyes and slightly red cheeks before he smiled. “Thanks.”

Smiling faintly in return, Andrew sat down next to Jace and started eating Raj's sandwich.

 

/break\

 

“This is delicious”, groaned Isabelle as she threw another cheese cube into her mouth.

Jace grinned where he was sitting opposite his sister. “Try the salami.”

The two of them were feasting on a French snack platter – various salamis, hard cheeses and soft cheeses, fresh grapes and baguette. Jace had found it in front of his door this morning, prettily arranged in a basket. There was no note, again. Just like with the chocolates and the other various foods he had been getting in the past weeks since his return to the Institute.

“It's _delicious_. If you don't marry that secret admirer of yours, I will”, declared Isabelle. “Whoever it is, they sure have amazing taste. The good food I've been getting in your room lately is amazing.”

“It's... not just that it's quality food”, started Jace slowly. “It's... It's that it's thoughtful.”

“Mh?”, grunted Isabelle curiously, picking another grape.

“Yesterday, I was talking to Alec about how I'd like to go to Paris – you know, Clary's been talking a lot about the Louvre and whatever and yeah it kinda does look... I'd like to go”, shrugged Jace. “And today, I find all the French food. The chocolates? Those were my favorites. When we got home late from a mission the other day and the delivery guy dropped by with mu shu from my favorite restaurant...? I was way too exhausted to even order in myself. It's... nice.”

“So, we conclude: It's _definitely_ a Shadowhunter, from the Institute”, hummed Isabelle with a nod. “Do you have any idea? Like, a clue to narrow it down further? A hunch? Anything?”

For a long moment, there was silence between them as the two continued eating. “I don't know. I mean, at first I thought it was Alec being his fussy parabatai-self. I know he worried a lot about me, being gone for three months... it was hard on the bond.”

“He _did_ worry a lot”, agreed Isabelle with one raised eyebrow.

“But by now... even I can't deny that it's not just casual friendliness but rather... you know...”

“Courting. The word you're looking for is courting”, supplied Isabelle fondly.

She reached a wing out to cuff Jace, making the omega huff. Isabelle was a beta, so courting wasn't really something she'd ever encounter. It was still very traditionally what an alpha did to gain an omega's affection. The thing was, no one's ever bothered with that. Not with him. Jace had always been more than willing to sleep with an alpha without that nonsense and with no strings of mating attached. So what kind of alpha didn't just approach him for a quick fuck and instead spent all this money on all of this stuff for him...? Just, why?

 

/break\

 

“That's not your style, Underhill”, noted Raj unimpressed. “And not your size.”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “It's not for me. Obviously.”

The two men had been dragged out on a shopping trip with Lindsay and then Andrew saw something that he could not walk past. Raj snorted and shook his head, hands deep in his pocket.

“It's for Wayland, isn't it?”, grunted Raj.

“Herondale. And no”, grumbled Andrew, though his cheeks darkened.

“It's exactly _his_ style”, countered Raj unimpressed. “You know that I saw you drop that last one off at his door, right? Also, it really doesn't take a genius to figure out you're his 'secret admirer'.”

Andrew's eyes widened in shock and he sputtered, just to have Lindsay pat him on the back. “Yeah, Raj is right. I had it figured out for weeks now. I mean, I also know you, so... Your crush is showing a lot, at least for someone close to you. I'm genuinely surprised Alec hasn't figured it out yet.”

The expression on Andrew's face was one of pure horror at that though, making Raj and Lindsay laugh. “I can't... Alec would probably skin me alive. No one's worthy of his parabatai.”

“Lindsay heaved a sigh at that and shook her head. “Just... get the jacket and let us move on, yeah?”

 

/break\

 

Alec squinted at Jace. “When did you have time to go and buy a new jacket? It only just got destroyed by acid demon spit last night, Jace. And I thought you slept since then?”

At that, Jace opened his mouth and stuck his hands deeply into his jacket's pockets. It was a gorgeous jacket. Black leather, really smooth. Expensive. A _perfect_ cut too. Soft and warm on the inside though. It was amazing and Jace most definitely loved it.

“I...”, started Jace with a casual shrug.

“Oh no”, sighed Alec and shook his head. “Food, the food was one thing. But you're not going to start and wear _clothes_ that this secret admirer is leaving you, are you?”

“It's a gorgeous jacket and it's not its fault”, grumbled Jace, hugging his jacket closer.

Alec heaved a deep sigh and buried his face in his hands. “You're going to kill me.”

“Oh come on, it's just a jacket”, shrugged Jace with a glare.

It was a gorgeous jacket that fit him perfectly and whoever had bought it knew exactly what he liked. Just like with the food left for him so far. Whoever his secret admirer was, they... seemed to pay a lot of attention to Jace and to what Jace liked. They were  _thoughtful_ . It was sweet. Was it very crazy that Jace felt himself falling for someone he didn't even know. But whoever they were, they cared about him and paid close attention, seemed adamant on caring for Jace and making Jace feel cherished. That was... more than he was used to already.

 

/break\

 

Andrew paused on his way to his own room. There was cussing coming from Jace's room, the door ajar. Slowly, curiously, he approached and pushed the door open some more. The omega was pacing his own room, wings raised... and messy. His beautiful feathers were ruffled.

“Jace? Are you... alright?”, asked Andrew reluctantly.

“No”, growled Jace before he paused and turned to look at Andrew. “Sorry. It's not... your fault.”

“What is it?”, wanted Andrew to know as he approached.

“Alec's been in Idris for days now, stupid council meeting. And Iz and Clary are on a mission as official escorts of Maia on pack-business and I'm... It's like my entire support-system just took off.” Jace took a deep breath, arms crossed over his chest. “I could _really_ use a grooming. And... I'm not used to _this_ yet. Alec, Izzy and I, we used to do _everything_ together. Every mission. It was always us, having each other's backs. It's not that I have a problem going out on missions with you and Raj – well, Raj can be a little bitch. But... I'm used to having them and I'm used to being there for them too. Having them both out there, without me, is unsettling.”

Groaning in frustration, Jace sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. Andrew frowned. He had really enjoyed going out in the field with Jace at his side, but he did understand why Jace felt irritated at the way things had developed away from what had been his comfort-routine. Grooming was also a part of that comfort-routine and not being able to because his family was gone right now was not exactly helping Jace out right now. Andrew watched how Jace turned and reached out to his nightstand, taking a bag of licorice out. The licorice Andrew had left for him three days ago.

“Comfort food”, grumbled Jace defensively.

Andrew tried to keep from puffing his chest and feathers out in pride at being able to provide any form of comfort to Jace. Jace chewed on his piece of licorice with an endearing pout on his face. And when Jace was not pouting because he was genuinely upset, that pout was one of the most adorable things Andrew had ever seen. On instincts did he reach a wing out to touch Jace's. The omega slowly calmed down a little, seeming to relax some. Tilting his head, Jace looked up at him. That was a nice view. Jace's mismatched eyes, staring up at Andrew from beneath his long lashes.

“You... busy?”, asked Jace slowly.

“Mh?”, grunted Andrew, a bit confused.

Shrugging, Jace turned a little and raised his wings. “Chasing those demons really messed up my wings. I can't wait with a grooming session until Alec returns in like... two days... So, if it's not too much trouble... would you mind?”

For a stretch, Andrew just stared at Jace. Did the omega really just ask him that?  _Him_ ?

“Yes. I... I'm not busy at the moment”, agreed Andrew after a moment. “Uhm, where...?”

“Just sit down”, shrugged Jace, motioning at his bed with one wing.

Thankfully, Jace had his back turned toward Andrew so he couldn't see the vibrant blush on the alpha's cheeks at being invited onto the omega's bed. Taking a slow breath, Andrew went ahead and sat down behind Jace. This was fine. Just grooming. It was something completely platonic. Andrew did it all the time with Lindsay and Raj, had even done it with Lydia before. Still... This was  _Jace_ . He bit the inside of his cheek, before he reached out to gently run his fingers over Jace's wings. His feathers were so soft, yet sharp. While at first awkward, Andrew soon fell into the comfortable routine of grooming and relaxed more. So did Jace, the tension visibly melting away from him.

“There, all done. All your feathers are back in place and clean”, offered Andrew gently.

He gathered the loose feathers he had plucked and handed them off to Jace. When Andrew attempted to get up and leave, Jace grabbed him by the wrist and gave him a pointed look.

“Dude. Your wings are a mess too. We chased the not-dragon together, you know.”

“Right. Yeah. I...”, started Andrew before he understood. “Oh. Uhm. You don't _have_ to...”

“I don't mind”, shrugged Jace, frowning at the taller. “You did mine, let me do yours.”

With a slightly awkward nod did Andrew sit back down, facing away from Jace. He remained tense for far longer this time around. But after a while, the soothing effect of being groomed kicked in and Andrew managed to shake off the thought that it was Jace Herondale grooming him.

“You have gorgeous wings”, commented Jace after a while.

“Thanks”, grunted Andrew a little embarrassed, unsure what to say.

“And we're done”, announced Jace after another ten minutes.

Shaking himself out of it, Andrew turned around and accepted his own loose feathers. “Thank you.”

He left Jace's bedroom feeling oddly floaty and very content.

 

/break\

 

Jace was laying on his bed, his head hanging over the side of it as he ate chocolate-covered strawberries. Every now and again, he smelt the bow that had been wrapped around the bag. The scent was _very_ faint, considering it was just a small bow, but whoever had given him this had tied it and left their scent. Alpha and... faintly like lavender. Somehow... familiar. By now, Jace was very invested in finding out who his secret admirer was. All of those kind and thoughtful gifts, Jace couldn't help but imagine that the person behind them would be very kind and thoughtful in general and maybe, being with them would be just like that. Jace would like that.

He paused in his musings when he spotted a feather beneath his bed. Reaching out, he picked it up. It was golden-brown. Not one of his, or Alec's – Alec had the might wings of a snow-owl. Bringing it closer to his face, he froze as he caught the scent on it. It was the same one as on the bow. And the feather... the only one in Jace's room lately had been Andrew Underhill, when Jace had— _Underhill was his secret admirer_ . Jace's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red.

Immediately, Jace got up from his bed, feather still in his hand, and headed out to look for Underhill. He found Andrew in the kitchen, together with Lindsay and Raj. A mildly unwilling Raj was making sandwiches for them all while Lindsay and Andrew were chatting.

“Jace! Hi!”, exclaimed Lindsay with a bright smile, waving at him. “Join us? Raj can-”

“Raj can _not_ ”, interrupted Raj annoyed. “Jace is a big boy who can make his own food.”

“No. I... uh... Andrew?”, asked Jace slowly, turning toward the other blonde.

“Yes?” Andrew sat up attentively, his entire focus on Jace.

“I...”, started Jace, faltering a little. “I used to have a falcon.” Andrew frowned confused, but didn't dare to interrupt as Jace just stared somewhere vaguely behind him. “And... he was the first thing I ever loved, the first one I ever felt loved by, because he was loyal and he... it's probably stupid, but he let me pet him, occasionally. And... Valentine broke his neck. And I've... I've been afraid to love since then, even though Alec and Izzy and Max have been working hard on making me... open up more. It's still... hard for me though, because it's what I've been taught all my life.”

“Okay...”, nodded Andrew, not showing in any way or shape that he actually understood.

“Oh by the Angel, _Andrew_!”, exclaimed Lindsay and threw her hands up in the air. “ _Kiss him_!”

“W... What?”, sputtered Andrew with large eyes.

“Seriously, dude?”, grunted Raj and rolled his eyes. “The falcon story's never been more metaphorical, you literally have falcon-wings you idiot. You know what. Linds, let's go.”

Lindsay protested, but she got dragged out of the kitchen anyway, leaving a startled and flustered Andrew and an awkwardly fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Andrew loved fidgety Jace, that was one of his favorites. It was so... endearing. But Jace was fidgety _because of him_?

“I figured it out”, stated Jace softly, lifting a feather up. “The bow, on the last present, there was the faintest bit of scent left on it. And I couldn't quite sort it, until I found this feather that you must have lost when we... groomed each other the other day.”

“I--”, started Andrew, taking a defensive stance.

“I loved them”, continued Jace, not letting Andrew interrupt him. “The food was amazing, you... actually gave me the things I _like_. I had alphas try to court me before, you know – Alec _doesn't_ know that – and they usually just give the generic and then expect and omega to fall to their feet. But you... actually made the effort to get to know me, to get me the things I would really enjoy. That's... very sweet and thoughtful of you, Andrew.”

“I... It's the least you deserve”, replied Andrew unsure.

“You're a good man. And a good Shadowhunter”, continued Jace once more. “I may not know _you_ personally as well as Alec or Lindsay might, but through your actions alone I feel... I want to get to know _you_ better, Andrew. Because being charmed by gifts is hardly a solid foundation for a relationship, but it's... a start. And I think... I would like to continue...”

“...What?”, asked Andrew slowly and took a step back.

“Go out on a date with me, Underhill”, grunted Jace and rolled his eyes. “Seriously. Lindsay is right, you _are_ a bit slow there. I want to go on a date with you.”

“With me?”, echoed Andrew skeptically.

“Wow. You're cute when you're overwhelmed”, laughed Jace softly and shook his head.

“Cute?”, repeated Andrew once more, eyes widening and cheeks darkening.

Somehow feeling more comfortable in the situation now, more at ease with Andrew, Jace decided to lean in and place a gentle, innocent kiss on Andrew's cheek. He really was a cute alpha.

“Tomorrow's your day off, right? I got an early shift. Pick you up afterward, at two. Be ready.”

 

/break\

 

Andrew was _not_ ready by the time Jace came to pick him up. Not at all. Jace looked gorgeous, like always. In his tight black jeans and white shirt. White. Unusual on Jace, but none the less gorgeous. A soft smile was aimed Andrew's way as Jace looked up at him.

“You ready?”, asked Jace.

“I mean... No?”, offered Andrew with a frown.

Jace laughed at that. “Come on. I made a reservation at a cozy little Italian place.”

“You... know restaurants? Beyond the Jade Wolf?”, asked Andrew mildly surprised.

It made Jace huff. “Well... No. Simon and Clary recommended it. I figured asking the former mundie couple for a romantic mundie restaurant.”

“Romantic, huh?”, echoed Andrew doubtfully.

“I've never... really been on a date before”, shrugged Jace awkwardly and ducked his head.

Andrew bit his lips and smiled as he realized he wasn't the only nervous party here. Still, the reality of Jace taking him out on a date was rather... odd. Half an hour later and they sat down at a table in a cute looking mundie restaurant. Andrew smiled as he looked at Jace opposite him.

“Why did you never sign the gifts?”, blurted Jace out when they got the menus.

“I...”, started Andrew and sighed. “Look at you. You're... _you_. You're the Herondale heir, grandson of the Inquisitor, super-powered best Shadowhunter out in the field this generation, you're beautiful and the most desired unmated omega. And I'm just... me. The Underhills aren't exactly a prestigious family, I'm not a bad fighter but I am also not outstanding like you. There is nothing I have to offer to you and someone in your position deserves an alpha who can offer them the world.”

Jace looked surprised at that and his cheeks darkened. “I... You... You're an  _idiot_ , Underhill.”

“Thanks”, grunted Andrew and lowered his eyes to stare at the menu instead.

“I don't need a name or riches from a mate. I didn't even need those things from my grandmother. Until not even a year ago, I was just an orphan without either money or a family's value. Just because the blood running through my veins seems to be a different one now, why does it change so much? I now have a name of value and more money than I ever expected, so I don't need that from you. From any alpha”, stated Jace pointedly. “You... You've been offering me something far more valuable than that. You've been thoughtful, kind, sweet. You've shown care for me, not for the me you just described but for me, personally. And... that's more than any partner I've had ever showed. If you're offering me more of that, you're offering me more than I ever expected.”

“...Oh”, whispered Andrew, peeking up at Jace in surprise.

The omega looked a little flustered opposite him and it made Andrew's heart race. Jace truly appreciated the small things Andrew had been doing? Not just 'oh, that's nice', but genuinely appreciated it...? If that made Jace happy, Andrew surely could continue it.

“It's... a pricey restaurant”, noted Andrew with a closer look at the menu.

“I just said that I got the name and the money. Let me spent the latter”, chuckled Jace.

He winked at Andrew with a mischievous grin, making Andrew blink in surprise. “Uhm... Okay?”

“You really _are_ cute”, laughed Jace. “Okay, now... Uh... How was your day?”

“Good”, nodded Andrew, just to receive a pointed look from Jace. “I'm... Well, I think it's a bit boring for you, but I did some vital research with Alec.”

“Nerds”, whispered Jace with a fond smile. “Okay, I'll bite. What kind of research?”

“Into the history of Daylighters”, replied Andrew. “Now that we know for a fact where Daylighters come from, we of course questioned where they originally came from – you and Clary were... exceptions. Where else would vampires get pure angel-blood from?”

Jace leaned forward with a smile and listened closely to Andrew's rambling.

 

/break\

 

It lasted for exactly a week before Andrew found a glaring Alexander Lightwood in his room. Alec stood there, with his arms crossed, not slouched but at full height, wings raised in an intimidating way, the glare on his face looking like it could actually kill a man.

“Andrew. Sit”, grunted Alec, leaving no room for arguing. “So _you_ have been courting my parabatai. How come one of my closest friends thought of courting _my parabatai_ without telling me? Especially considering I repeatedly discussed the matter of Jace's 'secret admirer' with you and Lydia. Yet... at no point did you feel like telling me?”

“Alec-”, started Andrew, wings lowered.

“Explain that to me”, prompted Alec, somehow looking even more imposing.

“Everybody knows no one is good enough for your parabatai”, snorted Andrew and slouched a little. “Not that I didn't know that based on facts alone, but getting to know you, to know how protective you are of him... How could I tell you that _I_... like Jace...?”

Alec lost his edge as he stared surprised at Andrew. “You're an idiot.”

“...You and your parabatai are quite alike”, muttered Andrew lowly. “He said the same thing.”

“Well, because it's right”, snorted Alec and shook his head. “Andrew, I... I'm protective of my parabatai, because all anyone ever wanted from him was just sex and then leave him again. I know where his sense of self-worth _actually_ lays. I want to protect him from people using him. You're a good man, Andrew. If you care, genuinely, for my parabatai, you're the kind of man I would pick for Jace. You're level-headed, a strong fighter, you are... clearly not just interested in having sex with him. Otherwise, you could have had that already.”

“What are you saying?”, asked Andrew confused.

“I'm saying that I know you, as a person. And you're a good man, not just a good alpha”, stated Alec and rested a heavy hand on Andrew's shoulder. “I... trust you not to hurt Jace.”

“You... do?”, asked Andrew surprised, staring at his friend.

Alec smiled and squeezed Andrew's shoulder hard, a bit harder than necessary. “I do and if I should be wrong with that, I hope you know I will make you regret it.”

 

/break\

 

Dating Andrew was... exactly what Jace had pictured, actually. What Andrew had shown of himself through the courting gifts was exactly what Jace got in the relationship too. When Jace was hungry, Andrew would come with a light snack that they enjoyed while curled together. When Jace was feeling bad, Andrew was there to comfort him. Jace did his best to do the same for Andrew, when he saw Andrew was agitated, he came and calmed him down and was there for him. They started grooming each other regularly. Jace had started incorporating Andrew's feathers into his nest.

“Do you... like it?”, asked Jace, unusually self-conscious as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Andrew raised both his eyebrows as he stared from Jace to the nest. “I... what?”

“Do... Do you like it?”, asked Jace. “I... I've never actually shown my nest to a non-Alec-alpha.”

At those words, Andrew straightened some, offering Jace a reassuring smile. “It's beautiful.”

Not that Andrew had a lot of experience looking at nests. Jace had put it together on a higher level in his bell-tower – most likely the reason Alec had given his parabatai the bell-tower. Between the balks above was a platform set, with a mattress on it, decorated with many, _many_ pillows and blankets, feathers of many from the Institute (but most of those feathers... apparently... being Andrew's, making the alpha blush). It did look rather comfortable and soft. Andrew grunted as Jace collapsed against him, arms around his shoulders and pulling him down into a deep, deep kiss. When they parted, Jace pulled Andrew's shirt off, startling him before pushing him onto the nest.

“J... Jace...?”, asked Andrew slowly, eyes widening when Jace started stripping.

“...Really? Omega, showing you his nest, and you look startled that... oh...”, Jace groaned and rolled his eyes as he paused, only in his boxers. “You really are cute when you're being clueless. You and I, we've been going out for three months now. I... I want... more now. Do... you?”

Andrew nodded rather wildly. Just because he thought Jace was  _more_ than his body didn't mean that he didn't also want that body. He made a small sound when Jace's boxers came off. Jace grinned like a predator as he crawled on top of Andrew and fully undressed the alpha. While kissing Andrew, Jace wrapped his fingers around Andrew's already half-hard cock, jerking him into full hardness. Before Andrew could come, Jace let go of him, grinning down at him in amusement. A small sound escaped Andrew as he watched Jace's hands slip back to prepare himself. Andrew leaned up to kiss along Jace's neck and chest greedily, running his hands over him while Jace spread himself for him.

“You're so beautiful, so gorgeous”, whispered Andrew in awe. “I still can't believe...”

“Andrew? Shut up”, whispered Jace back and kissed him deeply.

Andrew huffed as he was pressed down onto the mattress and felt Jace adjust himself on top of him. The next moment, Jace lowered himself onto Andrew's cock and the alpha groaned loudly. Jace was tight and wet and warm and  _perfect_ around him like that and the way he looked from this angle, sitting on top of Andrew like this... Andrew reached out for Jace's thighs, squeezing them.

“Gorgeous omega”, whispered Andrew lowly, running one hand up to Jace's neck to pull him down into a slow, deliberate kiss. “You're so very, very gorgeous, Jace...”

Jace smiled, fond and amused, as he reached his wings down to cocoon them both and caress Andrew with his soft feathers. He slowly started picking up the pace as he rode Andrew. Andrew groaned, his fingers digging deeper into Jace's thighs and their kisses turning more sloppy as they both lost more control. Jace could feel Andrew's knot swelling slowly, so he put more force into it as he rolled his hips, trying to get it in before it fully popped. Jace groaned in a gluttonous way as the knot slipped in and slowly started filling. With a low howl did Jace come, spurting his cum over Andrew's chest. Andrew followed only moments later, his knot fully filling and locking them together. Panting hard, Jace collapsed on Andrew's chest, aware of the sticky mess between them, but right now he just wanted to lay here with his boyfriend, being held by the alpha.

“Worth the wait”, panted Jace with a grin, kissing Andrew's cheek.

Andrew just made a small, little sound because he was far too overwhelmed. Instead, he just hugged his omega close and buried his nose in Jace's hair, smiling contently.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to write this ship ever since Underhill came out to Alec. Somehow never got around to it. Sooo that's where this series really comes in handy for me! *grins*


End file.
